DANGEROUS MISSION
by Rajat Kumar
Summary: Is story ma chota sa suspance threller ha jisma cid team ko phyla Rocky na khtm krna ka kisis kia lkin nakam ho gya,lkin uska boss Tataliya Parish ma rhyta ha or bho ak international criminal ha or bho cid ko khtm karna klia bapas ata ha or pakra jata ha.
1. Chapter 1

**_DANGEROUS MISSION_**

CHAPTER 1 ** _  
_**-

Is story ma suspance ha thora bhat lkin zada nahi but umid karta ho story acha e lga hoga parna blo ko or parna ka bad plz reviw zarur dejiyaga

* * *

CID k sab km ma bussy ha Acp sir v cabin m ha.

Fredy uthkr kuch sochka Pankaj k desk k trf jkr khyta ha pankaj tum mera sabl k jabab da skta ha?

PANKAJ - haa sir maa har sabl k jabab da skta ho app pucho to sahi.

FREDY - thik to bta anda phyla aya yea murgi sochka btana sabl ka jabab.

PANKAJ - anda phyla ay ha.

FREDY - glt jabab.

PANKAJ - q sir glt kaisa.

FREDY - dek pankaj murgi phyla aya phir anda q ki murgi e to anda deti ha.

Acp sir ko yea sunai deta ha or khyta ha Fredy, Prankaj tumdono kya bt kr rhy ho murgi anda?

FREDY - aaaraaa sir asa kuch nhi bas Pankaj k sat thora mazak kr rha tha.

ACP sir - acha zara mujha v to sunao kaisa Pankaj k sat mazak rhy tha tum.

DAYA - haa haa Fredy huma v sunao

FREDY - aisa kuch v nhi sir.

DAYA - thik ha thik ha.

ABHIJEET - Daya ma ata ho kuch km ha.

 **Daya sochta ha kuch or yea Abhijeet ka bartab kuch deno sa badla badla lg rha ha.**

Tab ak call ata ha or Daya phone utha or khyta ha hallo cid ma cid officer Daya or bho admi khyta ha sir mall m kuch gunda guns lkr ghus gy ha or bho log bhat khtrnk ha , sir aap sab jaldi aa jya.

DAYA - thik ha hum jldi ata ha.

Daya phone rkdeta ha.

ACP sir - Daya kiska phone tha?

DAYA - sir mall m kuch gunda guns lkr ghus gy ha.

ACP sir - thik ha jaldi gari niklo.

DAYA - ji sir

Daya or bki team members mall pouchkr gusta ha or unsabka sat gundo k samna hota ha or cid k sat hata py hota h or unma sa ak Purvi ko gun point pa lkr khyta ha ruko sab nhi to tumara is khubsurt officer ko yhi khtm kr dunga.

DAYA - agr Purvi ko kuch hua na tujha chorunga nhi

THE PERSON - chup kr Daya zada gussa acha nhi hota or hamara picha mt krna or philal ma isa lkr jaa rha ho apni or apni satio k safty kaliya.

Daya uska hat m ghari dek leta ha or bho ghari or bho ghari Abhijeet k hato ma tha or sochta ha Abhijeet Purvi ko kiddnp kr k laa jaa rha h

or or un gundo k picha krta haa.

or usi bkt Purvi ko gari sa bhar pek kr bhag or Daya gari rokkr Sachin or Acp sir gari sa niklkr Purvi ko samblta hua khyta ha Daya picha kro chorna mt kisiko v.

ACP sir - Sachin Ambulance ko phone kro.

Acp sir or Sachin , Purvi ko hospital lkr jta ha.

Daya picha krta haa.

DAYA - iska tyars pa goli mro Rajat.

RAJAT - sir.

(goli tryer pr lga or gari per p jkr tkrya or sab gari sa nklkr jungle m bhaga or Daya or Rajat v bhaga lkin unmasa ak daya k hat aa gya)

DAYA - bol kon ha or kisko marna klia us mall ma apni sation k sat gusa tha?

THE PERSON - marna mt sahyb ma to ak chota mota chor ho mujha us mall ma Sekhar nm k admi ko kidnap krna klia kha gya tha lkin aplog aa gy.

(tb ak goli chali Ramesh p)

DAYA - oono Sachin pakro usa, Ramesh btao yea Sekhar kon ha or usa kiddnp kon karbna chata ha?

RAMESH - mera...je...bb m...aaa usss...kaaa tasbir haa aaaa.

(Ramesh mar chuka )

SACHIN - sir haat saa nikl gya.

DAYA - thik ha tum buro jao or Acp sir ko inform kro, maa ata ho kuch km ha.

In Hospital 

SHREYA - Doctor Purvi kasi ha, thik to ha na bho?

DOCTOR - haa thik ha bas bas thora kharoch ha or seer pa chot ha, ajj ghar v laa jaa sakti ha.

SHREYA - oky sir. sir kya m Purvi sa mil sakti ho.

DOCTOR - yea saur.

(Shreya Purvi k room ka room m gy)

SHREYA - kasi ha Purvi zada dard to nhi ha na seer pa?

PURVI - zada bakigi to seer pa zada dard hogi lkin ma thik ho feet ho.

(shreya's phone rang)

SHREYA - hello sir

ACP sir - Purvi kasi ha ab Shreya?

SHREYA - sir abhi thik ha discharge abhi da dea jyga.

ACP sir - thik ha tum Purvi ko ghar chordo.

SHREYA - oky sir.

(phone disconnect)

PURVI - kiska phone tha shreya?

SHREYA - Acp sir ka phone tha.

Buro ka bhar

(Abhijeet sir , Rajat, or Pankaj gari ma baithna jta ha tab un 3no par kisina goli chlna suru kr dea or ak goli Abhijeet sir ka hat pa lagi)

PANKAJ - Abhijeet sir ( Pankaj jor sa chilliya)

ABHIJEET - Rajat yea goli Daya na chlay ha.

RAJAT - kyaa, Daya sir na aap pa goli...?

(Acp sir or Fredy dor kr bha ay )

ACP sir - Abhijeet yea goli kaisa kisna chalya?

ABHIJEET - sir Daya ka admio na sayed.

ACP sir - kyaa Daya na tum par goli chliya, yea Daya kr q rha ha or aisa kya hua ha isa jo kr rha ha.

Purvi's house

SHREYA - laa tra ghar aa gay.

PURVI - haa pta ha dek rhi ho hehe.

dono ghar ka andar gy.

SHREYA - ab aram kr zada uchal kud mat krna pta ha na doctor saab m kya kha.

PURVI - haa pta ha yhi na ajj arm Karni ha kl sa kam sara.

SHREYA - haaa.

(achank ak message aya Purvi ka phone pa. dek ma kon ho janna or location trace krna ki kosis mat krna or na e kisiko kuch mat batana is message ka barama tujha ak km krni haa or bho kya ha bad ma btaunga or ak mircro phone or ak camera vej rha ho usa buro ma lga dena or khbrdr kisiko btana mt agr batay to pura cid team ko khtm kr dunga)

Purvi messagedekkr praysan ho gy.

SHREYA - Purvi kya hua tujha prysan q lag rhi ha?

PURVI - kuch nhi bas asa e.

SHREYA - thik ha to ma chalu yea ruku?

PURVI - rukagi to mujha achi lgagi nhi ruka gi to or v achhi laga gi (bto sa lg rhi the prysan ha lkin chupa rhi the)

SHREYA - thik ma ruk jati ho kl aksat buro jynga.

PURVI - oky.

ACP sir's house 

Acp sir darba khol kr andar ghusa or kisika ghar pa hona ki aahat suni.

ACP sir - kon ha bhaar ao (gun hat pa lkr).

koi stars sa nicha aa rha tha or acp sir na chayra deka.

DAYA - sir goli mat chlana ma ho.

ACP sir - Daya tum yha mera ghar ma kaisa ghusa?

DAYA - sir ma khidki sa andar aya lkin sir mujha aapsa kuch bat btana ha.

ACP sir - kya bat batna ha?

DAYA - sir yea sab jo v ho rha ha mall ma hamla or Purvi ko kidnap karka laa jna ki kosis phir gari sa bhar fek dena yea sara kaam Abhijeet ka ha.

ACP sir - kya saboot haa tumara pas Daya tum hi khy rhy ho bho sahi ha?

DAYA - sir mera koi asa saboot nhi ha lkin bhat jald saboot apka samna launga.

ACP sir - jab saboot mil jay tab.

Next morning in CID buro

RAJAT - akin nhi hota na Sachin Daya sir aisa kr sakta ha apna CID team ka sat...

SACHIN - sir akin to mujha v ho raha ha.

FREDY - Sachin sir, Daya sir aisa kr e nhi sakta mujha pura ain ha zarur kuch garbr ha.

PANKAJ - q nhi kr skta Fredy sir? yhi na ki bho bhat salo sa CID m kam kr rhy ha

SACHIN - PANKAJ (angry) Daya sir aisa kr nhi sakta ho sakta ha unki koi majboori ho...

RAJAT - yea ho sakta ha Sachin.

ACP sir - Sachin, Rajat yea ho sakta ha yea nhi saboot batyga hum nhi fasla kr sakta.

(tab ak call aya )

SACHIN - hello CID buro ma inspector Sachin.

THE PERSON - hlo ma Bijay malad ma Sekhar nam ka ak doctor ko kisina chaku mara ha zinda ha or hum usa city hospital lkr jaa rhy or bho CID ko phone krna klia khy rha tha.

ACP sir - kis ka phone tha Sachin?

SACHIN - sir malad ma kisi doctor ko chaku mar dea ha or usa city hospital lkr gy ha or bho CID ko phone klia bol rha tha.

ACP sir - thik ha Sachin tum or Rajat us admi sa city hospital ma jkr meelo ma or Abhijeet tum Purvi or Shreya jkr crime spot pa jkr deko

ABHIJEET - sir...

(Abhijeet, shreya or Purvi crime spot pr gy or kuch saboot meela lkin bho saboot Purvi or Shreya ko meela lkin undono na Abhijeet sir ko nhi btya )

Buro

(Purvi or Shreya buro ma akr)

ACP sir - kya hua tum dono itni ghabry q ho?

SHREYA - sir us clinic sa kuch aisa saboot meela ha jissa pta chlta ki ... yea dekiya sir yea photos. ( suddenly Abhijeet sir came)

ACP sir - ara Abhijeet tum yha?

ABHIJEET - q sir ma nhi aa skta kya?

ACP sir - ara nhi Abhijeet..btao us clinic sa kuch pta chla?

ABHIJEET - sir yea dekiya sir Daya yea sab kr rha or yea photos jb goli chlya tha Rajat, Sachin or mujhpr or mall ma hamla hua tha or yea ha or ak saboot yea Daya ka khyna pr kr rha tha or us hari sa bhaga tha Daya k hat sa.

ACP sir - kyaa akin nhi hota Daya aisa kr sakta ha... Daya k pta lgao kha ha bho Abhijeet.

ABHIJEET - sir...

Dockyard

DAYA - kha pa chupa ka rakha ha unlogo na Ravi?

RAVI - saab bho yhi dockyard ma 6 number container ma chuka ka rakha ha.

DAYA - khabr jhoot to nhi ha na, agr jhut nikla na mujha jnta ha na kya kr sakta ho.

RAVI - saab mna kavi jhoota information dea ha jo ab dunga.

DAYA - thik ha yea pasa la or jaa.

RAVI - thik haa saab chalta apan.

(kya lgta ha apsabko Daya kisko bachna gya hoga Abhijeet ko yea kisi or ko)

Buro

(Purvi ko phir ak call ata ha)

PURVI - hello, ma inspector Purvi bol rhi ho, aap kon?

THE PERSON - ma bhoi ho ab samy aa gya ha dusra kam krna ka or bho ha tum Daya ko goli mar dogi nhi to pura CID team ko khtm kr dunga.

PURVI - hello, hello (phone disconnect)

SHREYA - Acp sir yea bachhi or iski mummy apsa milna chati.

ACP sir - kon ho tum, pychna nhi mayna...

The GIRL - sir ma Neena yad ha apna mujha bachya tha school ma ak gunda ka haat sa?

ACP sir - ara haa yad aya itni badi ho gy ab consi class ma parti ho?

NEENA - 12 ma parti ho ma apko apni birthday pa invite krna klia ay ho kl subha party ha.

NEENA' mother - Acp sir aap party ma apna team ka sat aynga to acha lega ga hum sabko.

ACP sir - thik ha aynga hum sab.

(Neena and her mother gone)

Next morning in Neena' s birthday party.

(Neena ka birthday party ma or CID team ko sabsa milna)

NEENA - Acp sir aap ay hum sabko khusi hui.

(Neena ka baba na kha abhi birthday girl cake kategi or cake kat ta hua achank Daya bha akr khyta ha )

DAYA - Acp sir ruk jaiya Abhijeet jo yha khra ha yea Abhijeet nhi yea Rocky ha.

ACP sir - kya khy rhy ho Rocky yea nhi tum ho jo Daya ka nakab oorkr yha Abhijeetko fasa rhy ho.

DAYA - Acp sir saboot haa or yea Abhijeet nhi ha blki Rocky ha saboot v aapko da dea ha.

(or usi bkt Abhijeet samna ay )

 _Flashback_

 _In buro_

 _PURVI - sir yea dekiya yea is photo ma Abhijeet sir ka dublicate bnya gya ha or yea rha mask bna kr Abhijeet sir kisiko phyna kr CID ma lya gya ha_

 _In Hospital_

 _ACP sir - bolo kisliya huma us admi ka zariya huma bulya?_

 _\- sir bho jo apka team ma Abhijeet ha bho Rocky ha Abhijeet sir ka mask phynkr._

 _Flashback end_

ROCKY - to pta chal e gya CID ko ma kon ho

ACP sir - to tum kya socha tha hum tuma pychn nhi pynga CID asa e bebkuef bna dega nhi Rocky huma to bhat phyla he sak ho gya tha tum Abhijeet nhi koi or ho.

DAYA - haa or sak or v ghyra ho jb us mall ma hamla hua tha or Purvi gunpoint pa liya tha tb Abhijeet ka ghari dekliya or us Ramesh ka jeb sa mujha bho photo meela Abhijeet ka tab sara chakkr samj ma aa gya.

(Purvi ko kha gya tha Daya ko marna lakin Purvi na gun point kia Daya sir ko)

DAYA - Purvi yea kya kr rhi ho?

PURVI - sorry sir.

(Purvi, Daya sir pa goli chalti ha lkin goli nikli)

ROCKY - yea kya goli nakli?

ACP sir - ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (smiling) kya hua Rocky jhatka lga.

ABHIJEET - sir iska to jhatka e nhi blki iska to totaa uur gya.

ROCKY - (Acp sir pr gunpoint krka) kya socha Acp ma har gya nhi acp (Daya or Abhijeet pakrna jata ha) nhi nhi Daya, Abhijeet aga mat barna tumara pyara Acp sir bhagban ko pyara ho jynga.

(Purvi na nakli goli Rocky pa chlya or haat sa bandook gir gya)

DAYA - ruk kha bhag ka jyga phyla mera haat sa thappr to kha laa.

ACP sir - Chorna mat daya...

ROCKY - nhi nhi Daya marna mat mera akhri pyada abhi v baki ha...us sa backa dekao ma to marunga sat ma tum sabko lkr marunga ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (evily smailing)

ABHIJEET - kya khyna kya chata ha tuu?

ROCKY - Abhijeet zada prysan mat ho bhat e jald yha ak dhamka hoga or tumsab ka sat yea log v marenga ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (evaily smailing)

ACP sir - MY GOD! Abhijeet iska matlab bomb ha yha par...sachin, Purvi, Shreya, sab ko bhaar neeklo...Sachin, Rajat tumdono bomb dhundo.

PURVI - sir sabko bhar nikl dea ha or or darbaza v band ho gya ha bhar niklta samay kisina bhar sa band kr dea or kuch log fas gy.

NEENA - acp auncle ab hum bhar kaisa niklenga?

ACP sir - feekr mat karo bhar hum niklenga or sahi salamt niklenga...

ROCKY - Acp phyla bomb to dhund lo phir bacho.

(Rocky usibkt Daya ko dhakka dekr banduk lakr Daya ka hat par goli chlata ha or tab Abhijeet dusri trf sa goli Rocky paa chlakr mar deta ha)

RAJAT - sir yea raha bomb

ABHIJEET - my god! 1 minute ma bomb fatna bala ha.

DAYA - Abhijeet samblka ...yea bala wire to ghari ka sat jura hua ha or yea peela wala katna par defuse ho sakta ...

ABHIJEET - yea blue wala v to katna par ho sakta ha ...

(baki sab bol rha picha sa sir time bhat kam ha)

FREDY - sir 5 sec baki ha sir jaldi kijiya.

PANKAJ - sir jaldi kijiya...

DAYA - boss last chance ha blue wala kat do defuse hua to thik ha nhi to deka jyga.

ACP sir - Abhijeet katdo peela wala jo hoga deka jyga.

wire to kat dea lkin bomb defuse nhi hua...or... ak booom (BLAST).

* * *

So how was the story?

kya CID team us blast ma khatam ho gya next chapter ma pta chal jyga.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DENGEROUS MISSION_**

CHAPTER 2

To CID to us blast ma khtm ho gya tha or Rocky v mar gya tha CID to khtm hua nhi hua hoga to ab aga dekta kya hota.

* * *

Check naka torka ak bus nikla.

PASSENGER - kasa bus chla rhy ho driver us check naka ka sara police blo ko ura dea, bus chlna nhi ata ha kya?

DRIVER - chup chap baitho nhi to sab mara jao ga bus ma bom ha jaisa e bus ruka tum log upar ha ha ha ha ha (laughing evily)

PASSENGER - yea gari ma bom ab hum sab mar jynga. nhi hum aisa nhi har manenga bhar sa kisisa maddt mangta ha.

THE PERSON - koi hum sabki maddt kro (bus ka khidki sa abaz lgya)

In buro 

ACP sir - yea tataliya na bom sa urana ka pura intazam kar liya tha.

ABHIJEET - haa sir or sahi bkt par hum bhar nikl gay us khidki sa nhi to pta nhi kya ho jta.

 _Flashback_

 _ABHIJEET - yea bom defuse nhi hua bakt bhat kam ha._

 _PURVI - sir picha ka trtrafaf ak khidki khuli hui ha bhar nikl sakta ha._

 _ACP sir - thick ha chlo jaldi bhar niklta ha..._

 _(bhar niklta e bomb blast hua or sabho chot aya)_

 _Flashback end_

DAYA - sir yea Tataliya na Rocky ko veja huma khtm karna lkin Tataliya ha kha kuch pta nhi or usa kisina deka tk nhi ha bas huma pta chla Rocky ka pas sa jo phone sa pta chala msg sa CID khtm kr dea nahi.

ABHIJEET - Daya bho to ha lkin Tataliya ka pta lgay kaisa. bas uska nam pta ha huma.

PURVI - sir yea Tataliya to bhat bda criminal ha usa to pta chal e gya hoga hum sab us bom blast sa bach neekla.

ACP sir - haa Purvi pta chal e gya hoga or ab bho khud samna ayga humsbko phirsa khtm karna kaliya.

(Phone bja)

SHREYA - hello CID buro, what?

thik ha hum pouchta ha bha..

DAYA - kya hua Shreya?

SHREYA - sir ak bus highway sa Mumbai ki trf ata hua ak check naka tor chuka ha or 2 gario ko ura chuka ha.

ACP sir - my god! Abhijeet, Daya tumdono jao or bus ka pta lga ka picha karo...

ABHIJEET - sir...

(Abhijeet, Daya, Purvi, Shreya or Sachin nikl pra bus ka picha)

FREDY - sir yea chitti buro ka bhar kisina chorka gya.

(Acp sir chitti kohlka dekta ha)

aa rha ho ma tra btn Acp pakr saka to pakr la nhi to isbr tujha or tra team ko asa mot dunga Acp ruhuu kaph utha ga.

Tataliya

RAJAT - kiska chitti ha sir.

ACP sir - Rajat yea Tataliya ka chitti ha bho Mumbai aa rha ha or pura cid ko khtm karna ki dhamki dea ha.

RAJAT - to abhi kya kra sir?

FREDY - sir yea yea Tataliya to bhat khatrnk ha...

ACP sir - khtrnk ha to kya hua Fredy aisa keetna ay or gy lkin koi kamiyab nhi ho pya agr mar v dea to hamra jga or v officers aynga bho khtm krega.

bas sabko samblka rhyna kaliya bolo.

(DAYA,Abhijeet or bki sab check naka poucha )

In check naka

DAYA - oonoo yha to aisa lg rha jsa tufan aya tha.

ABHIJEET - sabko hospital vejna ka tyari karo Purvi.

PURVI - sir

ABHIJEET - tum thik ho? (ak police officer sa pucha)

POLICE - ssiirr...bhhooo tumfff an ki tra ayaa or yea.

DAYA - bus ka nmbr deka? bus consa colour ka tha

POLICE - sir lal colour ka tha or bho H. ka bus tha or lal rang ka bus.

ABHIJEET - Number deka tumna?

POLICE - sir bus kaa nmbr WB 6789 aga dek nhi pya itna jaldi sab kuch hua.

DAYA - thik ha hum pta kar lenga. boss bus zada dur nhi gya hoga aga ka check naka pa inform kr deta ha or rokna klia mna kr deta ha nhi to bha v yea hal hoga.

ABHIJEET - thik ha Daya ma inform kr deta ho.

PURVI - sir sabko hospital vej dea ha.

DAYA - thik Purvi, chlo is bus ka picha krta ha

ABHIJEET - aga ka check naka pa inform kr dea ha. hum v picha karta ha.

(aga picha karta hua chek naka tak pouchta ha or pta chlta bus Mumbai pouch chuka ha or zada dur nhi ha)

DAYA - Shreya, Purvi, Pankaj aspas dekta raho.

SHREYA - sir...

PANKAJ - sir bho rha bus...

ABHIJEET - Daya gari bus ka barabr la lo.

(bus sa ak admi seer bhar nikl ka khyta ha bachna klia lkin bus k andar hijackers tha unlogo na chup karka beetha dea)

THE PERSON - yea picha hat bus ka picha mt krna nhi to isa khtm krdunga.

DAYA - yea bus roke us admi ka sahara lkr darta ha bus rok dek kaisa tera gardn marorta ho.

THE PERSON - Abhijeet apna dost ko samja da uska bja sa is admi ka maut ho jyga bol picha hatna klia.

ABHIJEET - chop ak br gari rok phir dek kya krta ha hum.

DAYA - Abhijeet ak km karta ha gari bdl leta ha dekliya ha inlogo na gari pychn liya ha.

ABHIJEET - thik ha Daya.

DAYA - gari side ma rokta ho.

(bus ka picha CID dusra gari sa picha krta rhyta ha)

PURVI - sir jis admi na bus ka andar sa phone kia tha Rajat sir ko usna btya bus ma bom ha jo bus rukna sa yea speed km karna sa blast ho jyga.

ABHIJEET - haa Purvi lkin yea gunda apna apko kabi khtm nhi krenga ho sakta ha huma dara rha ho...

DAYA - Abhijeet sai khy rhy ho bom nakli v ho sakta ha lkin check kaisa kera bom nakli ha yea asli?

SHREYA - sir chota sa camera agr kaisa v bus k nicha lga da to dek sakta ha asli ha kya bom to.

DAYA - Shreya sahi khy rhy ho lkin lkin risky ha bhat.

SHREYA - sir ma kosis kru.

DAYA - Shreya tum kar paogi?

ABHIJEET - 'Shreya' Daya sahi khy rha ha tum mt jao Daya ko tumri fikar haa Purvi tum yea kam karlo (isi bich Daya chup ho jta ha)ara yar sab chup ho gy Purvi tum yea camera is stick ka zariya bus ka nicha lgado.

SHREYA - sir ma karti ho yea.

DAYA - are you sure Shreya?

SHREYA - haa sir.

(Shreya stick ka zariya camera lga deta ha bus ka nicha)

PURVI - sir yea rha bom deek rhi haa.

ABHIJEET - bom to lgta ha nakli ha zara zoom karo Purvi.

PURVI - sir...

ABHIJEET - bom nakli ha Daya bus rookta haa.

THE PERSON - yea CID bom nakli ha yea pata lga liya lkin hamara pass jo gun ha bho asli ha or agr inlogo ka jaan bachna chata ho to picha hato.

DAYA - logo ko dhal bnka apna apko bacha rha ha...

ABHIJEET - Daya ak kaam karta ha ma or pankaj dusra gari lkr dusra traf sa gherta ha.

DAYA - thik ha Abhijeet.

(Abhijeet or Pankaj dusra traf sa bus ko gherta haa)

PURVI - hellow sir, kya Vikarnt, Sonk or Rajeev oky sir (Acp sir phone pa bta ta ha)

DAYA - kiska phone tha Purvi.

PURVI - Acp sir ka phone tha bus ma jo ha bho sab purna apradhi ha or bank loot ka is bus ko hijack kr liya ha.

DAYA - nhi Purvi bt to Acp sir na kha thik lkin bus hijack krna ka bjay koi gari lkr bhag jta yea gari lkr ata lkin nhi kia aisa.

PURVI - to iska mtlb yea log huma bulna chta tha tki hum iska picha pra or bho koi or pln anjam da saka.

DAYA - haa Purvi.

Purvi tum Abhijeet phone kro or usa yea

bat bta do.

ABHIJEET - haa Purvi kya yea insabka chal ha or bus ma jo ha yea purna papi ha.

Sachin - sir kya kha Purvi na?

ABHIJEET - bus andr jo ha sab purna criminals ha or bank loot ka bhag rha ha lkin yea sab Tataliya ka kia dhara ha huma uljhna klia or koi dusra pln ka anjam dena klia.

SHREYA - sir gari ka andar jo bom ha bho to nkli ha bus ko rok da tryar pa goli chlka.

ABHIJEET - nhi Shreya aisa nhi issa bus ka logo ka jaan ko khtra ho sakta ha, ma jkr bus ka driver ko pkrta ho or bus rokta ho. DAYA ko bol deta ho

DAYA - hello haa Abhijeet thik ha tum driver set pa ghus jao mara gari sa bus pa char jao.

ABHIJEET - thik ha Daya.

(Daya, Abhijeet ka gari ka bra bar gari lga deta ha or Abhijeet Daya ka gari ka chat sa bus ka chad tk pouchka driver seat tk pouchkr gari control ma kr leta ha)

THE PERSON - acha tu aa gya marna

ABHIJEET - marna nhi marna aya ho.

(bus rok deta ha Abhijeet)

SONK - koi samna mt ana nhi to Abhijeet ko mar dunga.

PURVI - tumm?(Purvi jnti ha sonk or Rajeev ko jnta ha jo colleg ma aksat prta tha lkin yea dono chata hua badmas ha)

SONAK - Purvi ma v ho yha or apna satio sa khao picha hat jay nhi to Abhijeet ko khtm kr dunga.

DAYA - Purvi tum jnti ho dono ko?

PURVI - ha sir yea dono mera college ma tha or ak larki ka rape krna ka kosis v kia tha lkin ma bha the usa bacha li or jail vej de the.

DAYA - kyaaa.

SONAK - ha Purvi or ab tuma jab sabkuch yad ha to tumsa usdin ka badla v lena ha tumsa.

SACHIN - yeai Purvi sa badla lena sa phyla tujha pura CID team sa takrna prega (angrily)

VIKRANT - chup kr or huma jna do nhi to Abhijeet ko khtm kr denga.

DAYA - Abhijeet ko khtm krna bla ajtk kabi pyda nhi hua.

SONAK - thik ha Abhijeet ko chor denga or bki logo ko v lkin insabka badla Purvi huma chiya.

ABHIJEET - tujha Purvi to nhi milagi lkin sabsa phyla yea mar kha (yea khykr sonak ka phyr pa markr banduk la leta ha) cid sa panga vhari pr gya na Sonak, Vikarnt, Rajeev?

PANKAJ - ab chlo jail bha jbb dena jkr...

RRAJEEV - chup jocker tu kya la jyga huma. (Pankaj k mazak uriya or hasna lga) ha ha ha ha.

PANKAJ - tuna mujha jocker bola tujha to ma...(Pankaj marna gya or Abhijeet k hat sa bandook girna ka bad cid sa htapy suru ho gya)

SONAK - Daya ruk ja nhi to is cartoon ko mar dunga. or jnada sabko (Abhijeet picha sa Sonk ko pkr leta ha )

ABHIJEET - q Sonak bhat uchal rha tha ab kya hua pakra gya na Daya, Vikarnt ko pakro.

(Rajeev bhag gya bha sa Sachin ko chkma dekr)

DAYA - bhat bhag liya Vikarnt ab CID buro ka v shyr karla (or ak thappr)

SACHIN - sir Rajeev bhag gya chlma dekr.

SONAK - bhag gya ab Purvi tum samblka raho tuma bho nhi choraga usdin ka badla bho lega or mera v. ha ha ha ha ha (evily smiling)

ABHIJEET - chup CID officer koi halba nhi jo dek lega bolkr daryga or hum dar jynga chal buro.

CID BURO

DAYA - sir bus hijackers ko to humna pakr liya bas Rajeev bhag gya bha sa.

ACP sir - bhag gya to gya lkin kab tk kabi na kabi to pkra jayga. or yea Dhachu ko bulao.

DAYA - sir...

SHREYA - sir Purvi ko jo dhmki dea ha mujha to dar lg rha khy uska day kuch ho na jay.

ACP sir - Shreya tum uska sat raho rat ko or sabko e samblka raho Tataliya bhat e khtrnk ha or kuch v kar sakta ha CID ko dhmki dea ha khtm karna ki.

PURVI's house

(Door beel rang ting tong) itni rat ko kon ho sakta ha...?(soch rakhi ha)

ara Shreya, Daya sir, Abhijeet sir, aap itni raat ko?

DAYA - Purvi tuma tb Sonak or Rajeev na jo dhmki dea isilia Acp sir na Shreya ko tumara sat kuch din rhyna klia veja ha.

PURVI - thik ha sir basa v Shreya meri achi dost ha company mil jygi. andar aa na Shreya.

ABHIJEET - chlo tum dono samblka raho hum chlta ha good night Shreya, Purvi

PURVI, SHREYA - good night sir...

(Abhijeet, Daya dono chly gy)

AT 2:00 AM

(3admi ghar ghusa Purvi ka or koi abz hua or Purvi ka nind khuli)

PURVI - yea abaz kasi koi ghar ma koi ghusa to nhi...? Shreya uth lgta ha koi ghar ma koi ghusa ha.

SHREYA - kya...? chal dekta...

(dono na guns li or dekna klia bhar gy or Shreya k seer pa kisina danda sa mara...)

PURVI - Shreya ...(shock to see Shreya)

THE PERSON - Purvi bho nhi uthna bli ab tum chlo nhi to zabardasti laa jynga.

PURVI - nhi jaungi jo karna ha karlo or pas mt ana nhi to anjam tum logo klia bura hoga.

THE PERSON - kya karlo gi marogi lkin bachogi kbtk or agr hum logoka hayban jag gya to tumara to ha ha ha ha ha ha (evily smiling)

PURVI - nhi dur hato pas mat ana aaaaaaaaaaaa...!

* * *

So yea chapter kaisa ha review ma btana zarur.

To Purvi ka sat kya hua hoga jo chik suny dea ant ma sochiya or yea v sochiya Tataliya aga ab kon se khel khelaga or Tataliya Mumbai ma aa gya ha yea nhi.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

To next ma suspance khulna bla ki Purvi ka sat uska e ghar m kya hua or sayed Tataliya ab CID ka samna ay or bho aya ha Mumbai ma yea Paris ma ha or konsa naya khel khelaga? are you excited to know that? or puchla chapter ma jo rape word use kia bho bas story ma likhna klia or rape jsa crime ka khilf ho ma

* * *

In Purvi's house  
THE PERSON - laa chlo isa bha laa jkr iski khtir dari or hamara maza.  
2ND PERSOM - lakin boss is larki ka kya kra?  
THE PERSON - karna kya ha marna do isa iska sati isa bachna aynga lkin bho khud e sahyd ho jynga.

Few minutes later   
DAYA - Shreya akha kholo...  
oonoo seer pa chot lga Nikhil Ambulance ko phone karo jaldi.  
SHREYA - sir...b bhh bho log Purvi ko dockyard ka bha lkr gay haa vehose honnaa sa phhya sunii thee...  
ABHIJEET - thik ha Shreya hum Purvi ko bacha lenga...  
SHREYA - sir yea meri galti ha ma apni dost Purvi ko bacha nhi saki...,pta nhi bho kis halt ma hogi...  
DAYA - Shreya tumna kosis ki lkin isma tumara koi glti nhi. ak min koi abaz sunay dea Abhijeet?  
ABHIJEET - te te abaz matlab bom ha ghar ma..  
DAYA - sab bhar neeklo jaldi ghar ma bom ha.  
( sab bhar nikla dorka or usi bkt bom phoota lkin sab bach gy)  
NIKHIL - sir yea bom Tataliya k admio na e lgya hoga.  
ABHIJEET - haa Nikhil uska admio na lgya ha.

Dockyard ka pas ak ghar ma  
(chair ma pa bandha hua ha Purvi or uska mu pa pani marka hosh ma laya)  
VIKARNT - utho Purvi or deko tum kha ho.  
PURVI - tum Vikarnt mujha yha q lay ho.  
VIKARNT - tuma sabk seekhna or us bt ka sabk yad to ha e tuma college ma tumna huma jail m vejba dea tha Yaadd ha naa (angrily and also shouting) or kya glti tha bho hum to sirf maza leta tha or is bt klia jail vijba dea.  
PURVI - haa or or bho sahi nhi tha lrkio ka zindagi barbad karka kya milta tha tum logo ko or tum logo ka us harkt ka bja sa keetni lrkio na atmahatya krlia. (Purvi usa bato ma uljha ka apni hat ki rassi kholna lagi)  
VIKARNT - kr leta tha to kya hua hua mar jta atma ko santi milti unlrkio ki lkin tumna jo kia uska saza tuma bhugt ni pregi or unlrkio ka jasa hal krunga aaaaaaaa... (Purvi apni hat kholkr Vikarnt k gala pkrka or chaku lkr bolna lgi)  
PURVI - kya samjha hum lrkio ma dam nhi haa tujha khtm krna ki? koi samna mt ana nhi to isa khtm krdungi picha hato.  
VIKARNT - kabtk pakrka rakhigi tum lrkio ma dam sirf pakrna ka larna ki nhi.  
PURVI - dam dekna chata ha na thik ha to mujhsa lar dekta tu jeet sakta ha yea tu mujha pkr leta ha  
(Purvi ka sat lrata larta usa pkr liya or CID sahi time pa pouch ka sabko pakr liya)  
DAYA - Purvi kya bt ha! good job ..  
PURVI - Thank you sir...  
ABHIJEET - sab pakra gay or sat ma yea Vikarnt v or Purvi yea deko tumara dost v aya ha Karan.  
PURVI - Karan tum yaha kaisa dobara phir sa kya nay case solve karna klia CID ki maddt karna.  
KARAN - haa bhoi samj lo or kya takt bna liya ha tumna akla issa ...kya bt ha or kafi feet ho gy ho.  
PURVI - ha ha ha ha ha ha.. .  
ABHIJEET - ab chlo yha sa buro jkr Acp sir ko inform v karna ha.  
(sab buro ka taraf nikl pra bha sa)

In black dark room  
THE PERSON - boss Vikarnt v pakra gya CID ka hato or CID us bom ka dhamko sa v bach neekla.  
BOSS - aaaa (angrily) yea CID bla to to bhat bar gya ha seer pa charka baith gya phyla Rocky or ab Vikarnt or uska sathi v in CID blo ko akri chunoti ka samna kraunga ma **maut ka samna karna prega.**  
THE PERSON - lkin akhir karna kya bla ha CID balo ka sat..?  
BOSS - btaunga samy ana par life telecast samj gya na tujha kya karna haa...Acp apni team ko bacha la ab q ki ma aa chuka ho Mumbai ma tra or tra team ko kaisa ak sat maut ka ghat utarta ho.

In buro  
ABHIJEET - bta Vikarnt Tataliya kha ha or uska agla pln kya ha.  
VIKARNT - Abhijeet babu keetni br pucho ga ma btna bla nhi ho or bho jha v ha tum CID blo ka naam o nisan meetna ka tyariya krna v lga ha.  
SONAK - or tum cid balo apna aapko bhat hosiyar samjta ho na to hamra boss Tataliya tum logo sa bhat hosiyar ha.  
SACHIN - Tataliya kya kar lega har mujhrim yahi karta or khyta v ha lkin CID sa ajtk koi v mujhrim bach nhi paya.  
RRAJEEV - jab hoga tab dek lena kya hota ha tum log to maroga.  
ABHIJEET - Sachin insa thori der bad nipt ta ha Daya sa daraka dekenga phyla dekta ha karan kya lkr aya ha Tataliya k khilf.  
SACHIN - sir...  
(yea khykr dono interrogation room sa bhar ay)  
ACP sir - btao Karan kaisa ho phyla ak case ma hum tumra maddt kia tha isbr tum aa gy.  
KARAN - Haa sir mujha to abhi jna prega dusra km ha lkin Tataliya ka picha aap CID bla picha ha to apsabko ak information dena aa gya.  
ACP sir - haa btao kya information ha...?  
KARAN - sir yea Tataliya koi sadarn criminal nhi ha yea international criminal ha issa phyla aisa e alg shyro ma bhat crime kia ha.  
ACP sir - or ab Mumbai ko target bnya ha lkin yha CID ka rhyta bho kuch kar nhi sakta isiliya phyla huma khatm krna aya ha. Baisa Karan yea Tataliya ka chyra kisina deka ha kya.  
KARAN - nhi sir ajtak isa kisina nhi deka bas apna admio sa kam karbata ha or kab kis sahyr ma aa jta ha koi nhi janta or isa pakrna v na mumkin haa.  
DAYA - or isiliya airport sa koi v pta nhi chla uska brama.  
ACP sir - haa Daya or ab to yea Mumbai ma ha lkin iska pta lgay kaisa iska brama khas koi v information nhi ha jissa istk pouch saka.  
KARAN - sir aap logo sa koi v panga lkr bach nhi pya or yea v nhi bachaga.  
ACP sir - haa zarur...  
KARAN - to thik ha ma chlta ho.  
ACP sir - bye  
(sab na bye kha or Karan gone)  
kring kring (Acp sir's phone rang)  
ACP sir - hello ma Acp Paraduman  
THE PERSON - tra watan aa gya ho ma ab khelunga tera sat akhri bazi.  
ACP sir - acha to tu haa Tataliya..  
TATALIYA - ara bhaa kya bat haa Acp tuna mujha paychn liya...!  
ACP sir - haa tujha kaisa bhool sakta ho tera 2hato ko to tujhsa alag kar e dea or akhri ma tu bacha ha.  
TATALIYA - zada urna achhi bt nhi ha philal ak musibt CID ka nam or bho v ak bom tumara department ka gate ka bhar rakha ha or uska remort buro ma e chupya ha 5min ka andar bom blast hoga agr dhund sakta ho to dhundo nhi to hay ram tum sabka HAHAHA (laughing evily)  
(phone disconnected)  
ACP sir - buro ma bom ha remort yhi khy ha dhundo nhi to bom 5 min ma blast ho jayga.  
ABHIJEET - my god...!  
(yea sunka sab bom ka remort dhunna lag gy or 1min baki ha or remote mil gya)  
PURVI - sir yea rha remort.  
ACP sir - Purvi jaldi button dabao.  
PURVI - sir...(button dabna ka bad v kuch nhi hua)  
DAYA - sir yea to on ho gya bom (lkin bom nhi phoota 1min ka bad)  
ACP sir - bom nakli ha...(phone rang) kring kring  
hello Acp Paraduman here.  
TATALIYA - congrats Acp life nay gy kisika bom nakli tha or isi tra next bom colaba ma ak auditorium ma ha or kon sa auditorium ma ha nm v bta deta ho gandhi auditorium or bha ma v aunga dekna tum CID blo ma keetna dam ha.  
(phone disconnected)  
ACP sir - Daya jaldi gari neeklo Gandhi auditorium ma bom ha.  
ABHIJEET - kya Gandhi auditorium bha pa to indian army ka bast officer ko sammanit kia jna bla ha or sat ma bha pa schools or college students v haa.  
ACP sir - my god bhot logo ka jaan ko khtra ha bha.

In Auditorium   
(sab auditorium ma pouch gy or bomb skot bla v pouch gay)  
ABHIJEET - bom skot v yha pouch gay.  
DAYA - tum sab auditorium ka charo traf fayl jao or Rajat, Sachin tum sab bki team auditorium ka andar ka logo ko bhar neekalo.  
ACP sir - Abhijeet tum or Nikhil Tataliya ko dhundo bho yaha khy v ho sakta ha bho.  
ABHIJEET - thik ha sir.  
PURVI - sir yea auditorium ka manager Neeten ha  
DAYA - Neetem jaldi sa jao or yha ka sabhi logo ko bhar neeklo jaldi.  
Neeten - jii sir.  
DAYA - Purvi tum or Shreya ustraf ka logo ko bhar neekalo.  
RAJAT, SACHIN - sab bhar neeklo auditorium ma bom ha.  
(yea sunka sab bhar doorna laga)  
kring kring Acp sir' s phone rang.  
ACP sir - hello kon bol rha ha..?  
TATALIYA - Acp bad luck tum logo ka ab tum log or bki log yha marna bla ha q ki bom to hotel ma tha e nhi bho to bom skot ka sat aya ha mera e admi ha ha ha ha ha (evily launghing)  
ACP sir - tu ha kha yea bata phir dek kya krta ho tra.  
TATALIYA - tumara aspas e ho lkin tum dek nhi sakta or bhar ka gate pa current ha koi v bhar nhi jaa sakta.  
ACP sir - chup ka kya bt kr rha ha samna ana sa dar lag raha ha kya..?  
TATALIYA - aunga zarur aunga or tu acp apna maut khof dekhaga apna samna. (call disconnected)  
(mike sa Tataliya sabko dhamka rha ha or bol v rha ha)sab ruk jao koi gate ka bhar nahi jayga koi agr bhar jna ki kosis ki to bom ka trigger dab jayga.  
ABHIJEET - Tataliya mall ma haa security room ma. Daya ko call karta ho.  
DAYA - (phone rang) ha Abhijeet bolo  
ABHIJEET - Tataliya liya security room ma ha or mike sa bata kr rha ha tum usa pakrna klia jao ma bhar sambalta ho.  
TATALIYA - Abhijeet the intelligent of CID yha apni hosiyari dekna ka kosis v mat krna nhi to bom ka trigger dab jayga or Daya tum v sunlo or baki officers to sun e liya honga.  
ABHIJEET - yai zada ur mat chup chup ka waar kr rha ha dam ha to samna aa.  
TATALIYA - Abhijeet gussa nhi zada or haa tum sab mujha samna dekna chta ho to thik ha tum logo ka akhri khoyes pura karta ho.  
SACHIN - sir bhar ka sabi darwaza or gate pa current ha or yha ka security bla v gundo sa meela hua ha.  
ACP sir - dammit...  
RAJAT - haa sir picha ka sara darwaza pa phyra rakha ha.  
ABHIJEET - ak kam karta ha smoke boms ka istamal karta ha har ak darwaza pa smoke boms fekkr sab security ko pakrka behos kr deta ha ma or Sachin milka.  
ACP sir - thik ha Abhijeet. ma or Fredric yha rookta ho or Rajat tum or Pankaj main line off kardo jkr  
RAJAT - yes sir  
(security room ma ghus ka Tataliya ko pkrna klia khra ha Daya, Shreya, Purvi)  
DAYA - Purvi, Shreya sambalka Tataliya bhat e satir ha...  
PURVI, SHREYA - sir...  
(jaisa e andar ghusa Tataliya bha sa bhag chuka tha)  
DAYA - shet bhag gya..  
SHREYA - yea dekiya yha chitti yha pra hua tha.  
letter:-  
Daya tum v yha tak pouchka pakrna sa rahy gay or bom dhund to paoga e nhi chlo ma e bta deta ho kha ha. bom yhi ha isi security room ma or remort mera pass dhund sako to dhundo mujha nhi to bom ho jyga boom.  
letter end: -  
PURVI - sir yea dekiya bom yha ha.  
DAYA - koi fayda nhi Purvi yea bom remort control ha.  
ak min yea nakab pose deka vheer ka bichma baitha ha iska matlab samjha kuch?  
PURVI - sir khy yea Tataliya to nhi yha sa bhag ka vheer ma chup gya ha or jab logo ko bhar neeklna jay sat ma bhag neekla yea v...  
DAYA - exactly Purvi. ma Acp sir ko bta deta ho tab tak tum Abhijeet ko phone karo or sabko dawn karna bolo jeetna v security khda ha Tataliya ka admi ko.  
(abhijeet sabko khyta ha smoke boms fekkr or sabko pakr leta ha)  
ABHIJEET - Daya kam ho gya ha or ab main line off karna ka der ha.  
(Rajat main line off krdea)  
ACP sir - ho gya kam bhar neeklo Fredric sabko.  
Fredric - sir...  
(sabko bhar jaisa niklna gay Tataliya khda ho kr bolna lga)  
TATALIYA - Acp ruk jaa remort mera pass haa koi v yha sa mat heelna nhi to ma button daba dunga.  
ACP sir - Tataliya nhi aisa mat karna nhi to tu v nhi bachaga...  
TATALIYA - ha ha ha ha q darr gay Acp.  
(picha sa Tataliya ko Daya pakr ka remort laa leta ha)  
DAYA - bhat khel liya tuna ab sasural chal (or ak thappr)  
ACP sir - q Tataliya aa gya na CID ka sikanja ma.  
DAYA - haa sir. ab dekta ha is nakab ka picha kon ha (chayra sa mask utra) tuu?(shocked to see) yea dekiya sir kon ha.  
ACP sir - ohhoo to tum ho secret agent Mr Bijay khurana ka beta Shankar.  
ABHIJEET - sir isiliya ajtk jeetna v des ma isna gunha kia ha pakra q nhi gya apna peeta ka secret hona ka fayda uthiya.  
TATALIYA - haa maina yea sab kia ha or isma mujha koi pastaba nhi or yea sab maina paiso kaliya kia dusman des sa agr paisa milta ha to koi bebakuf e hoga mana keraga.  
ACP sir - tum ak des drohay ho or des drohay ko fasi hokr rhyga. Sachin laa jao isa.  
(Sachin usa lakr gya)  
ABHIJEET - sir bhat logo ka jaan bach gya bhat bada case tha.  
ACP sir - ha Abhijeet sahi kha.  
FREDRIC - sir isi khusi ka moka pa party ho jay?  
DAYA - ara Fredric party to krenga lkin dega kon.  
ABHIJEET - ara Daya koi hotel yea restaurant ma chlta ha khna khta ha or meelka khna ka bill v vharenga.  
DAYA - yea sahi ha.  
PANKAJ - to sir ajj sum ko chla  
PURVI, SHREYA - ara Pankaj tu zada mat kha lena nhi to moota ho jay ga hahahahaha (laughing naughtily or sat ma sab)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

so story sabko kaisa lga review ma batayga...


End file.
